Placing an emergency call to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) (i.e., an emergency call center) changes based on the caller's location. The numeric characters, or dial-string, used to place an emergency call may be different among different countries or continents, but is generally divided based on national boundaries. For example, a given dial-string may work throughout country A, but may not work anywhere else. The numeric characters may have a different number of digits or may include different digits. For example, a caller in the United States dials 911 to connect to a PSAP, a caller in the European Union dials 112 to connect to a PSAP, a caller in Japan dials 119 to contact an ambulance and the fire department and dials 110 for the police, and a caller in South Africa dials 10177 for an ambulance and 10111 for the fire and police departments. In some countries, an emergency call is either to a general number (i.e., 911 or 112) or the call is to a specific service (i.e., dialing 119 in Japan to contact an ambulance directly). Callers traveling to different countries may not know the emergency dial-string within the country in which the caller currently is located.